Like a Fairytale
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: But he was in love with Luna, and the difference was bigger than he could imagine. It was indescribable. Written for the Summer Love Challenge on HPFC. Blaise/Luna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
For: 's Summer Love Challenge on HPFC.**

**A/N: This was meant to be a drabble collab, but I realised that I've planned WAY too many of them, so I made ... this. I'm not sure what it is. Oneshot? Drabble collab in one? Eh.  
**

**

* * *

Sunsets**

It was so cliché, Blaise wanted to laugh at himself, but sitting with Luna on the bridge, feet dangling off the edge, as the sun set, made him feel tingly on the inside. His arm stretched around her, hand resting on her hip, and she snuggled into him, fitting against him like they were made to be together.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," Blaise said, "but not as beautiful as you."

**Amusement Parks**

Blaise hated it. It was too noisy, filled with giggling kids and screaming teens, different music blaring from each ride, people advertising their stalls. Lights glared at him as they walked past, trying to blind him as they danced around

Luna, on the other hand, loved it. The atmosphere was overwhelming, the smell of candy floss and hot dogs rich in the air, the sound of fun filling her ears. She could lose herself in this place, spend her entire life here, going on the rides repeatedly and never growing bored of it.

The look of pure joy on Luna's face as she pulled Blaise around was enough to make his heart warm up to the idea. Just a little bit.

**Picnics.**

They sat under a large tree, lounging across an old, holey picnic blanket. They picked at the food, talked, laughed, teased. It was an ideal afternoon, bathing in the shade during a hot day, having fun and making jokes. Luna wore nothing but a vest top, short shorts, and a sun-hat, and as she lay down with her hands behind her head, eyes closed, Blaise was certain she had never looked so beautiful. He rolled over towards her, onto his side, and placed a hand on the other side of her.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Luna smiled.

**Thunderstorms**

Luna loved thunderstorms. She loved rain, the feel of it against her skin, the smell of it in the air. She loved lightning, flashing behind the clouds and lighting the sky up for just a second. She loved thunder, and vividly remembered counting "One elephant, two elephant, three elephant" between the roll of thunder and clash of lightning as a child.

So when she first heard the thunder, she rose instantly, running out of her house and into the rain, soaking her white nightie instantly. She heard Blaise call after her, saw him standing precariously at the doorway, determined not to get wet. The sky lit up with lightning and Luna giggled, spreading her arms wide and throwing her head back, spinning around as she offered herself to the heavens.

**The After-Smell Of a Thunderstorm**

The rain started to decrease, the gaps between the thunder and lightning started to increase, and Luna recognised this as a sign of the storm ending. Blaise still stood at the door, watching her blankly, like he had drifted off. She skipped forward, grabbing his hands and pulling him out into the last remains of the storm.

He squirmed and complained, trying to stop himself from getting wet, but then she hugged him, soaking him to the core, and he gave up. She didn't know how long they stood there, holding each other as the rain slowed to nothing. Luna breathed deeply through her nose, before letting it out with a sigh.

"Smell it."

It was a beautiful smell, rich and refreshing after the past few humid days. It was a wonderful smell, all sorts of scents mixing in – fresh grass, flowers, Luna's vanilla shampoo. It was unlike anything he'd smelt before.

**Flowers**

Luna sat on the grass, cross-legged, with her back to Blaise. He was absorbed in his book, unaware of what Luna was doing. If he had peeked over her shoulder, he would have seen her picking flowers from the ground, bunching them into her right fist. He would have seen her pull her hair band out, and tie the flowers within them. He would have seen her turn around and raise to her feet. He would have seen her creep round him, until she was almost pressed against his back.

He did notice when she put her arms over his shoulders, leaned towards him and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She shook the bouquet of flowers, silently indicating for him to take them. He took them, and pulled one out, a beautiful purple one. He turned, and slid it behind her ear.

"I love you, too."

**Heat**

"This heatwave will be the death of me!" Blaise cried, collapsing onto their sofa. Luna stopped fanning herself with her book for a moment to look over her boyfriend. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes were closed and his brows knitted together into a frown. She picked up her glass of ice-water and rolled it over his forehead. He sighed at the cold touch and opened his eyes, a half-hearted smile playing across his cheeks.

"That's nice."

"I know."

**Rainstorms**

It was such typical English weather, but Blaise didn't think he minded. The past few days had been so sticky and disgustingly hot, leaving everyone too bothered to do anything. The rain would freshen the air up, make it cooler, easier to function properly again. Luna was in the garden, dancing in her now-see-through nightie, but Blaise would go no further than the door.

As grateful as he was for the cooler weather, he wasn't going to celebrate in it.

**Hot Days**

Blaise leaned against his chest of drawers, the only thing keeping him upright as he looked at the calender through droopy eyes. It had been hot – humid – for the past five days, and it took all the energy out of him. If it didn't rain soon, he might just die.

Even Luna was lacking her usual hyper attitude, choosing to lounge around the house in nighties and short dresses, reading or listening to music, with a glass of ice-water beside her.

The hot days were the worst.

**Ice Cream.**

It was cool against her tongue, the taste flooding her senses. Luna licked up some of the strawberry sauce and chocolate sprinkles that the ice-cream man had generously piled on top of her ice-cream cone. She looked over at Blaise, who was quickly lapping up his ice-cream as if it would disappear if he wasn't quick enough.

Grinning, Luna waited for the right moment, when he paused to swallow. She swung her hand out, knocking the bottom of the cone and sending the ice-cream right into Blaise's face. She giggled as he yelled in shock, but soon, she was screaming with laughter. He chased her down the road, ice-cream melting and flying onto his t-shirt, and she cackled her way down in front of him.

He soon caught up, catching her in his arms, chuckling. He took her ice-cream from her, and she scrunched up her nose, anticipating what was to come. He splatted it on her face, just like she'd done.

**Vacations (Holidays)**

Luna hugged Blaise tightly, clinging onto him, not willing to let go.

"Promise to write?"

"Of course, Luna. I'm only going camping for a week." He stroked her hair softly as he spoke. "I wish you could come."

Luna shook her head. "No, that's not fair. It's your family tradition – I can't get in the way of that, girlfriend or not. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

They kissed goodbye, a sweet, soft, gentle kiss, before they finally let go of each other. Blaise and his mother climbed onto their brooms, and before Luna knew it, they were off, fading into the distance.

**Fireworks**

The two of them sat on the beach, cuddling on a blanket, sharing a hot dog and a Diet Coke. Around their necks were two fluorescent, light-up necklaces, purchased earlier that day. There was a sizzle, a bang, and they watched with smiles on their ketchup-stained faces as a firework lit up the sky. Two more sizzles, two more bangs, and two more fireworks quickly followed, showering the night sky with colour.

There was a squeal, like a siren, as another firework was shot up in the air. It was quickly followed by three others, and they exploded within a second of each other.

Blaise and Luna could sit there all night, in each other's arms, watching the sky light up with colour every few seconds, arguing over who had eaten more of the hot dog. And that they did, staying on the beach until the sun showed signs of rising, at which point the display stopped.

**Swimming**

During the day, the beach was crowded with people – sunbathing, reading, listening to music, swimming, flirting, kissing, walking, jogging, talking, laughing, eating, drinking. Blaise and Luna lay on towels beneath a large parasol. Blaise wore nothing but a pair of swimming trunks; Luna, a bikini and sunglasses.

"Want to go swimming?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Blaise pulled Luna up, and they ran, hand in hand, into the water, jumping over the waves when it was shallow enough. They splashed and laughed and swallowed more sea water than one normally would, but most importantly, they loved every second of it.

**BBQ**

Blaise looked so funny in an apron, Luna couldn't help but giggle as she watched him cook burgers and sausages on the barbecue grill. She sat cross-legged, unaware of the people bustling about her garden. Hermione tried to make light conversation with her, but gave up when Luna only gave one word answers and hurried off to find Harry.

Yes, Blaise looked funny, but he also looked completely adorable. Luna loved that apron on him.

**Love**

Before Blaise got to know Luna, he didn't know what love was. He thought he did. With his mum having triple the amount of husbands than Henry VIII had wives, he knew what his _mum_ thought of love. He'd had his fair share of girlfriends before, told them he loved them, and at the time, he thought he'd meant it.

But he was in love with Luna, and the difference was bigger than he could imagine. It was indescribable, his feelings for Luna, that when he tried to explain, he drew a blank. But Luna trusted him, and didn't doubt his love for a second, even though he couldn't put it into words.

That's what love was: indescribable.

**Camping**

Blaise kept his wand behind his ear, a trait he'd picked up from Luna, with the _Lumos _spell still strong on it's tip, lighting up the parchment in front of him. He wrote quickly, scratching the quill across the page scruffily. He signed it, retrieved his owl from a tree above, and told it where to go.

He crawled back into his tent minutes later, casting _Nox _under his breath as he went. He collapsed into his sleeping bag, letting dreams of Luna overrule him.

**Summer Drinks**

Luna lounged in the back garden, fanning herself with a wad of paper as sweat clung to her skin. Blaise followed her out a few minutes after, two glasses in his hand. He passed one to Luna, who raised an eyebrow.

"Lemonade, plenty of ice, just like you asked."

Luna grinned. She pressed the glass against her cheeks, rolled it down her legs and arms, hugged it to her stomach, letting the icy glass cool her down before drinking, hydrating her insides. A cold drink was the perfect one-way ticked to relaxation on a stuffy day.

**Gardening**

Blaise expected to come home after a day out with the guys to a garden in need of tendering to. Luna had been complaining about how long the grass had been getting, how out of control the plants were becoming, and Blaise had promised to do it when he returned.

But nothing needed to be done. The grass had been trimmed, the plants had been neatened up and watered, and everything seemed to be alright again.

Just as he was about to call for Luna, a very muddy, blonde girl stumbled into the kitchen, exhausted from a day of work in the garden. Merlin, Blaise loved that woman.

**Campfires**

The fire danced in front of them, reaching out to lick them but never being able to get close enough. Blaise and Luna cuddled together beneath a blanket, roasting marshmallows on sticks and telling spooky stories, all within the safety of their back garden.

Luna stabbed her stick into the packet, straight through a marshmallow, and stretched her arm out towards the fire, letting the gooey treat burn a little. She withdrew it, holding it up to Blaise's mouth. Grinning, he bit it off of the stick, then prepared a marshmallow for Luna to eat.

**Watching Stars**

Blaise and Luna lay on the backs on a hill in some random countryside Blaise had apparated them to. Their fingers were intertwined, and they used their free hands to point out constellations and patterns in the stars.

"Hey, Luna, look at-" Blaise started, raising his arm to point out a pentagram-shaped group of stars, but when he glanced at the blonde girl, she was sleeping peacefully, head lulled towards him. He smiled fondly and pulled his hand away from hers, using it instead to pull her closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

With a gentle smile on his face, he continued to watch the stars until he, too, drifted off.

**Bugs**

Luna sat, cross-legged, with her hands on her knees, eyes closed, in the stereotypical meditating position. She hummed softly, trying to relax and forget about the stuffy heat, while Blaise sunbathed next to her. She felt something on her nose and, not to be disturbed, merely scrunched and twitched her nose until the feeling went.

However, the feeling came back moments later, and she raised a hand to scratch the tip of her nose. The feeling disappeared before her nails reached their goal. When it came back, she opened her eyes, staring at the offending fly. She tried to swat it away, but only managed to hurt her nose, the fly flying away before she could get it.

A few minutes passed, and it showed no signs of returning, so she went back to her meditating. She heard Blaise grunt in annoyance at something, but Luna thought nothing of it. Then the fly was back, and she was tempted to deal with it, but knew it would be no good, and so she left it, sitting on the tip of her nose, tickling it tauntingly.

If there was one thing Luna hated about summer, it was those damn bugs.

* * *

**We're suffering those "horrid, sticky, humid" days at the moment in England, so for those involving heat, it merely my way of expressing HOW I'M GOING TO MELT IF WE DON'T GET A THUNDERSTORM SOON! ... *cough* Hi!**

**Reviews are appreciated (:  
**


End file.
